devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Duiwel Marionette
Duiwel Marionette is based on the user Duiwel 'Appearance' Duiwel has long-ish black hair and wears a formal black dress. She'd have a more sinister looking smile if I wasn't bad at photoshopping or Roblox would make a decent sinister looking smile face for once >:I 'Personality' Duiwel has a need to be in control of things happening in her life wanting it to be perfect and will become panicked & desperate when she loses the control over the situation or her perfect life is threatened which can cause her to become a very dangerous person. Since Duiwel wants to be in full control of her situation she will often user her power too much quickly draining her of energy. 'Backstory' From a young age Duiwel's life was pretty much perfect, she did great at school, she had good friends to spend time with and her parents were a happily married couple who loved her. But as life went on her perfect life began to slowly crumble down as her parents became less happy with eachother leading to the two fighting more & more which affected Duiwel's studies lowering her grades. Then she got into a huge fight with 1 of her friends which caused multiple of her friends to stop seeing her as they were on the other person's side. When it seemed like things could impossibly get even worse her best friend told her that she and her family were moving to a different country. With Duiwel's perfect life shattered she became panicked which caused her to make the questionable choice of turning her best friend into a living puppet so she could never leave her. Duiwel then saw how she could fix her life to be perfect again, She just had to make living puppets out of her parents, her friends, the teachers and the whole village. Now Duiwel can happily live her perfect life once more in her village of mindless living puppets to love her, support her and give her whatever she wants. 'Power' Duiwel is a Haze user using strings made from haze to brainwash & control people like living puppets. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Puppetry" Duiwel fires a set of strings from her hand forward homing in on the mouse attaching to any allie or enemy hit. The strings have a limited distance which it will travel aswell in which they take effect in a circular radius around her. The strings will attach to the target's head & both arms. 'On enemies: 'The wires will attach to the enemy and cause them to take low damage each second aslong as they are in Duiwel's attack radius. If they move outside the radius the strings disseapear 'On allies: 'The wires will attach to the allie and slowly heal them aslong as they are within Duiwel's attack radius. However allies wired by this attack are uncapable to use their F attacks aslong as they are wired. Duiwel can attach her wires to 2 targets at once. If she uses it a 3rd time the 1st set of wires will disseapear. '''E: '"Treasured Puppet" ''Duiwel brings out the puppet of her friend following behind her. The puppet has a circle radius around it and will attach a string to any allie in it's radius. Allies wired by the puppet receive a low damage buff which will become higher over time maxing out after 5 seconds of being wired to be a medium/high damage buff. Allies wired by the puppet are uncapable of using their R attacks and the puppet will disseapear after 8 seconds. '''R: '"Village of Puppets" ''Duiwel fires a row of 3 puppets forwards then after 2 seconds fires a 2nd row. Any enemy hit by the row of puppets takes medium damage. Any allie hit by the row of puppets gains a medium speed boost but becomes uncapable of using their E attack for the next 3 seconds. '''F: '"Perfect Lie" ''Duiwel becomes panicked and attaches her strings to all of her allies giving them a high hp recovery togheter with a low damage & speed buff but leaving them uncapable to use their LMB (and RMB for those with a RMB attack) until this move ends 4 seconds later. 'Trivia''' - Duiwel's last name "Marionette" is Dutch for "Puppet" except in Dutch it's "Marionet" and I added a "te" at the end. - The puppet in the character portrait aswell as the puppet that appears with her E attack are based on the user CarrieCarrot. - The puppet in the character portrait is an obvious decal that looks pretty bad but it's the best I could make it :U. - Duiwel's character portrait caption "The Master of Puppets" is a reference to the Metallica song "Master of Puppets". Category:Blog posts